


what you want and what you need

by kuro49



Series: mr. becket will see you now [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t surprise that registers, it is the thought of <i>finally</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you want and what you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naughtiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtiest/gifts).



> Originally posted to my tumblr for the prompt: bodyguard!AU with Herc/Raleigh and cleaned up and lengthened here because I wanted a bit of bottom!Herc (this is not quite that but meh, close enough for now).

It isn’t surprise that registers in Herc’s head when his back hits the glass of the floor to ceiling windows of the apartment, it is the thought of _finally_.

If he is to be surprised, well, he is only surprised at how long the kid’s lasted, what with the way he always gets what he wants. And Herc has seen this countless times, with the young men and women that the boss brings home, doing the things that he does with the door wide open. Herc standing just outside, taking the place of some of the men on his security team to keep them all from getting too uncomfortable with the situation when their boss gets vocal.

Mr. Raleigh Becket plays a dangerous game, but he gets what he wants, and Herc doesn’t know why but Mr. Becket has wanted him for a long time now.

"Mr. Becket."

"It’s Raleigh."

“ _Raleigh_.” Herc wraps his hands around the fists clenched into the lapel of his suit, gently pries the fingers from their grasp and watches the way hurt flashes in the man’s eyes. “It’s not in your best interest to be standing so close to the windows, there could be paparazzis in the next building or an attempt on your life.”

"Do you know how to think about anything other than work, _Herc_?”

The smile Raleigh forces on is not unkind but he is pulling back and Herc can’t exactly have that either.

"…I am just suggesting some place else."

"Oh." It is disappointment in his voice until he is looking down to where Herc has their hands laced together, and it is only then that it fully registers in Raleigh's head. And at that, he can’t exactly stop grinning when he repeats after himself, " _Oh_.”

 

(“So will this do?” Raleigh asks when he pulls his bodyguard into the bedroom, kicking the door shut on his way in. Herc looks to the windows with the blackout curtains closed over the glass, and turns back to his boss, “It’s perfect.”)

 

Raleigh makes quick work of his suit, hands popping open each button with ease, fingers grazing against every inch of skin with fascination Herc’s never seen Raleigh have for anything but—

“I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Raleigh tells him, mouth curved into a smile as he kisses his way down. Herc lets out a soft laugh, sees the way his boss has the length of his tie unravelled from the knot at his throat and nods to the question being asked without words. Because he's seen the other side of those opened doors, heard the way Raleigh murmurs instructions to the men and women he takes to bed, Herc knows this is not something Raleigh wants but that it is something he needs when he has a palm against Herc's heart and his lips over his.

Herc takes the black silk from his hands, and the sharp breath Raleigh sucks in between his teeth is enough for when he ties it around his eyes with a wicked grin.

The darkness is hard to adjust to but Raleigh makes it good when he has him lying on his back, sheets against his bare skin, guiding every touch with a murmur as he kisses his way even lower still.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
